


A Long Day

by surefireshore



Series: SurefireShore's Writuary 2020 [17]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surefireshore/pseuds/surefireshore
Summary: Amidst congressional squabbling over the impeachment trial and a perplexing patient, Combeferre and Enjolras get home after a very long today. They decide the best way to cope is with friends.Writuary Day 11: Subliminal
Relationships: Combeferre & Courfeyrac & Enjolras & Les Amis de l'ABC
Series: SurefireShore's Writuary 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589320
Kudos: 5
Collections: Writuary 2020





	A Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while the House & the Senate were discussing trial rules and I was Very Frustrated about the state of our nation and the complexity of finding the truth amidst all of it. This was supposed to go one way and then ended up going a completely different way because apparently I needed the comfort. Thought I'd share in case it could soothe someone else, too. 
> 
> If you'd like to know why this was for subliminal, read the first letter of every paragraph. Note that this takes away from the comfort slightly.

“You hear anything today?” Combeferre asked from the couch, immediately after he heard the door click shut. He had just gotten home about five minutes ago and done absolutely nothing but sit and stare directly ahead. He had had such a long day.

“On which topic?” Enjolras had just shuffled in the door. It was 9pm on a Friday night. “There’s so much going on but as such a slow pace I feel like I’ve simultaneously heard everything and nothing.”

“Unlike the rest of us, though, you have the power to ask someone involved and actually get an answer that might mean something.”

“And if that were true, don’t you think I would be out there doing that instead of here doing” — His keys jangled as he threw his arms wide across the foyer — “Nothing. I’m doing nothing.”

“Right,” Combeferre admitted. “You’re right, I’m sorry.”

Enjolras deflated. “So am I. It’s not your fault and I shouldn’t take it out on you.” He shrugged his laptop case off his shoulder and it landed harder than he would’ve normally let it.

“No, but don’t worry about it. I know being asked questions you can’t answer is frustrating.”

“On that note,” Enjolras tried to push some cheer into his voice as he sat down, “how is your mystery case?”

“The same as it was this morning. I wish we could work faster, but with the equipment issues and understaffing . . ..” He trailed off with his eyes wide and his palms out flat in front of him, as if showing the world he had nothing else to offer.

“I know.” Dejectedness and something between pity and empathy had crept into Enjolras’ tone. “So the tests you ran yesterday didn’t give you anything to work with?”

“More inconclusive results. Though, there a few more we’re still waiting on the lab techs to process.”

“Mm. You’ll figure it out. And so will Congress.” His next thought went unsaid. _Hopefully before it’s too late._

Unfortunately, Combeferre had heard it in his tone anyway. He made no reply, just rested his hand on Enjolras’ knee and squeezed.

Nights where they both got off work late usually ended with them making tea and curling up on the couch to read. Each of them would pressure the other into reading something unrelated to what they had just devoted their last twelve hours to.

Enjolras felt they would both need something more distracting tonight, though. “So, shall we call Courf over?”

The idea seemed to lift some of the tension out of Combeferre’s shoulders. “That’s sounds like a good idea. How about the others?”

“Only if we can also convince Chetta to bring the cat.” Enjolras had already pulled out his phone and was typing into the group chat.

“Pretty good odds on that one, I think.” Blue loved making the two-block walk to Enjolras and Combeferre’s apartment. None of her parents liked to deny her that simple pleasure, especially not after two of their three Secret Santa gifts that year had been a cat leash and a harness to match her name.

“R is there, as well,” Enjolras said. “He says they’re gonna bring food.”

“Oh, is it one of Chetta’s casseroles?”

“Probably. Oh, yes, Joly just sent a picture. Where would we all be without Musichetta?”

“Absolutely starved, probably. Anyone else respond yet? Show me your phone, I can’t see the picture.” Enjolras tilted his screen. It was a photo of Chetta placing the casserole dish in a carrying case. The cheese on top was perfectly melted, and the edges were just the right amount of crisp. Combeferre knew the sausages and vegetables inside were all spiced and cooked perfectly as well. He could smell it already.

“Got affirmatives from everyone but Bahorel, who Feuilly says is at the gym. They’ll be here soon.”

At that, Combeferre stood. “We should change before they get here.” Combeferre reached out a hand to help his friend up. Enjolras clasped it.

Neither of them was surprised to hear the spare key turn in the clock. “Gentleman! I have come to make your house presentable before our friends arrive.” Courfeyrac was here. “I love you and support you and I also know that Joly won’t be able to rest if he sees what your kitchen looks like right now. You are very lucky my case load is light this week.”

Dishes were, as Courfeyrac had predicted, stacked up around the sink. There were at least eight mugs on the bar between the living room and kitchen. Enjolras and Combeferre had not noticed. They looked around now with slight shock and then up at their friend.

“And off you go now to change into flannel pants and fuzzy socks,” Courfeyrac beamed at them as he spoke, lighting up all the space around him. “Your friends are here and it is time to get comfy.”


End file.
